The Problem With Being An Anderberry
by LovexCouragexCoffee
Summary: Rachel and Blaine are siblings and one day Rachel brings home some friends for Blaine to meet. No need for three guesses as to who Blaine ends up with a crush on. Anderberry!Siblings soon to be future!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is an Anderberry family fic with mainly Klaine romance. Enjoy! BTW, sorry for any accidental Britishisms.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Klaine would Kliss every episode. I obviously don't own Glee.**

"So, Rachel, when are you going to introduce me to the New Directions?" Blaine asked his sister, who was a mere nine months older than him (they were both seniors because Rachel was born in September and Blaine in June). Rachel had been in the New Directions for two years now, what reasons were there for her refusing to let him meet her friends?

"Was meeting Finn not good enough for you?" Rachel was pissed. She didn't really think Blaine had anything to do the the New Directions.

"I would have to meet him, you're dating!" Blaine yelled. What was his sister's problem?

"Fine! I'll organise something!" Rachel tossed her hair and stormed out of the living room.

The next day, after glee club, Rachel walked in, followed by two of her friends. Her best friends. "Blaine! Get here now!" She yelled. Blaine appeared at the top of the stairs, and walked down to his sister and the two mysterious people with her. "This is Mercedes," Rachel gestured to a dark-skinned girl who smiled at him. "And this is my best gay- "

"I am not your best gay! Friend, diva, not gay!" A tall, porcelain-skinned boy argued.

"This is my best-friend-who-is-a-guy, Kurt. Better?" Rachel's bottom lip stuck out. She hated being corrected.

"Yes, actually," Kurt said calmly.

"I've never met anyone who doesn't get ranted at for correcting Rach," Blaine said with raised eyebrows.

Kurt. Blaine hoped with all of his life that Kurt was gay. Blaine is gay. And tall, pale-skinned, glass-eyed, fashionable guys are his type, you know. Kurt. Kurt. Blaine had a new favourite name. Kurt.

Rachel started talking about having a party this weekend where Blaine could meet her fellow glee clubbers. Not that Blaine was listening, or anything. He was too busy staring at Kurt.

"OK. Shut up Rachel. I've heard enough from you, why's Blaine here?" Mercedes asked.

"I go to Dalton, it's a boarding school, but I'm here for two weeks because… I don't really know why." Blaine said.

"You are such a dumbass, Blaine! They had to decontaminate the school because someone had measles!" Rachel yelled.

"Calm down!" Kurt said. Blaine immediately stopped talking.

_Maybe getting onto Kurt's good side might get me into his pants – shit, that was so perverted. What I meant was that being nice to Kurt might get him to fall in love with me. Shit – this is all going to sound perverted, _Blaine thought.

Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel all had small talk for a while after that, with question such as _do you like Katy Perry?_ And _do you prefer Rihanna with what hairstyle? _Poppingup in the most random places.After an hour of conversation, Mercedes got a text from her mom, saying she had to go home NOW because her room was DESPICABLE.

An idea suddenly popped into Rachel's head. Blaine was staring at Kurt like he was some sort of god. Kurt was looking at Blaine like he was a new scarf from the summer Chanel collection. _Ohmigosh. They _like_ like each other. They SO have to get together. _So she went to get her laptop from her room, and once she was downstairs, she logged into her Facebook and clicked on the album 'ND 3'. She yelled at Kurt and Blaine to come to her. _Where were they, anyway?_ They arrived and she started showing Blaine pictures of the New Directions from the beginning. The picture of the originals performing Don't Stop Believing. The picture of them performing Proud Mary. A picture of them onstage at Sectionals. And so on.

"I'm so bored. Rachel, don't you dare start looking at the album from the beginning again, we've looked at it seven times already. I'm making cookies. Anyone want to help?" Blaine stood up from the couch.

"I will. As long as my clothes stay clean." Kurt agreed.

"I have to because I don't want to be by myself," pouted Rachel.

They walked to the kitchen and immediately started pulling out ingredients. They baked. While the cookies were in the oven, Rachel came up with the unoriginal idea of singing to pass the time. "Blaine, you go first," She ordered.

_"I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_  
_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way_  
_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?"_

_And then the chorus._

_"Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy, but here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right, at you baby,_

But here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,

But here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me, but here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

_Rachel and Kurt clapped wildly. It was no secret that the Anderson-Berry's were talented._

_Then Rachel's turn._

_"I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know_

_You spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Damn, this love is skin tight_

_Baby, come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh_

_Boomin' like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh _

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino!"_

_"That song is kind of dumb because dominos get knocked down, not 'taken down.'" Kurt said. Suddenly his phone started buzzing. He checked his text. "Shoot. I've got to go, Carole wants me to baby-sit Finn, she has to stay at work a while."_

_"Kurt! How dare you desert me?" Joked Rachel. He hugged him. "I'll text you, 'kay?"_

_"See you, Kurt," Blaine smiled. He really hoped he would see Kurt soon._

_As soon as Kurt had left, Rachel said to Blaine, "You like him, right?"_

_"Of course I like him, I'd even go as far as to say we're friends." Blaine defended himself._

_"You luuuuurve him!" Rachel teased._

_"Shut up! He's attractive, but I don't 'luuuuurve' him!" Blaine laughed._

_Later, Kurt received a text from Rachel._

_**Rachel: **__Do you like blaine then? He likes you a lot :) xx_

_**Kurt: **__I really like him, he's funny, he's cute and a good cook xx_

_**Kurt:**__ Oh shit, I just said he was cute, didn't I? xx_

_**Rachel:**__ It's ok, he thinks you're cute as well, I asked him. Xxx_

_**Kurt: **__Shit, I think finn may have exploded his cereal. Don't ask. Got to go. Xx_

_Both Kurt and Blaine fell asleep thinking of each other that night._

_**A.N: Songs used are Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen and Domino by Jessie J. I know Rachel is born in December, as stated in the Pilot, but I changed that, sssh. Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Oh. My. God. Anyone who reviews gets virtual Redvines, diet coke and a slushie! BTW, sorry if the party/drunkenness sucks because I don't illegally get drunk.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl who lives in London. Do I sound like one of RI-Freakin'-B?**

It was a Saturday. The day of the party where Blaine would meet the New Directions. And see Kurt. And maybe get an even bigger crush on him. Anyway. He was helping Rachel prepare for the party. They had decided to use the Oscar Room, because that was huge and had a karaoke machine. Blaine set out Alcopops, beer bottles, wine coolers, red solo cups and various other forms of alcohol. His and Rachel's dads were out for the weekend, leaving Rachel and Blaine in a party-friendly environment.

At 7:00pm, everyone started arriving. First came Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt was in red skinny jeans (mind-blowing), a red and white striped shirt (designer), a red leather jacket (hot) and white Doc Martens (amazing). Then came Finn, who Blaine knew, a blond boy with a huge mouth and a dangerous-looking boy with a Mohawk. The blond introduced himself as Sam, the Mohawk-guy as Puck. Then came a bunch of giggling girls called Brittany S. Pierce, Santana, Tina and Quinn. Finally came an Asian boy (Mike) and a boy in a wheelchair ("Artie Abrams, yo.")

Soon everyone was slightly drunk, which led to karaoke. Sam and Mercedes sang Summer Nights from Grease, which seemed REALLY realistic to Blaine. Puck and Artie sang:

"I see you over there so hypnotic,

Thinkin' 'bout what I'd do to that body,

I'll get you like ooh baby baby,

Ooh baby baby

A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby

Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted

Gettin' drunk off the thought of you naked

I'll get you like ooh baby baby,

Ooh baby baby

A-ooh baby baby,

Ooh baby baby

And I've tried to fight it, to fight it

But you're so magnetic, magnetic

Got one life, just live it, just live it

Now relax and get on your back

If you wanna scream yeah,

Let me know and I'll take you there

Get you going like a-ooh baby baby,

Ooh baby baby

A-ooh baby baby,

Ooh baby baby

If you want it done right

Hope you're ready to go all night,

Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby

A-ooh baby baby,

Ooh baby baby

If you wanna scream!"

This got a large round of applause from everyone. Rachel was a verse into The Music That Makes Me Dance from Funny Girl when Santana yelled, "I'm bored! I say we play Never Have I Ever!" This got a good reaction, so they formed a circle on the floor and began to play.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," Rachel said. Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn and Sam all drank.

"Never have I ever slushied anyone," Tina said. Kurt and Puck sipped their drinks.

"Kurtie, who did you slushie?" Brittany asked.

"Myself. It's a long story; ask Finn if you want to know." Kurt smirked at Finn.

"What the hell dude! You're so mean!" Finn wailed.

"Never have I ever had sex with Puck!" Yelled Finn. Santana, Quinn and Brittany all drank. "Dick," Quinn scowled.

"Never have I ever had sex in my parents' room," said Mike. Brittany, Santana and Puck gulped yet another sip of alcohol.

"I'm actually so bored right now. When I say Never Have I ever, I want to know interesting things. Let's play truth or dare – no shit dares like singing a song. I want real dares," Santana said. "Frankenteen – truth or dare?"

"Dare," Finn said nervously. He really hoped his dare wasn't jumping off a cliff or something.

"Borrow some make up from someone and wear it OTT," smirked Santana. Finn borrowed some make up from Tina who was sitting next to him. He wore lip-gloss, blue eye shadow, eyeliner (Amy Winehouse-style) and loads of bronzer.

"Rachie – truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Truth, Finny," Rachel replied.

"Out of me and Puck, who was the better kisser?"

"You! Finny-boo, you're the best kisser ever!" Squealed Rachel.

_Ok. Finchel drunk are so sickly sweet. I might end up punching them by the end of the night, _Kurt thought.

The problem started soon. It started when Puck asked Blaine truth or dare and Blaine replied with dare. "Hobbit. You're gay right? Excellent. Go make out with Kurt; he hasn't had any action in ages. Use the couches and bedrooms wisely."

"Me and Kurt made out a while ago," Brittany said randomly. Everyone stared at her. Kurt blushed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him on to a couch. They pressed their lips together and fireworks started going off in both boys' minds.

_HOLY CRAP THIS IS HOT,_ Blaine thought.

_Rachel's brother is really really really really good at this. Oh god, his tongue is in my mouth. I think my heart just stopped, _Kurt internally freaked out.

Santana, being Santana, yelled 'Wanky' and Puck yelled at them to 'Get some ass'.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him upstairs to his room. Kurt felt himself being gently pushed down onto the bed. Blaine straddled his hips. Their mouth found each other's again. Blaine licked Kurt's lips before slipping his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. Blaine felt Kurt's hands at the nape of his neck, which, by the way, felt freakin' fantastic. Kurt felt Blaine's hands gripping his hips. Both were in heaven. Maybe they would have gone further if it weren't for the door crashing open, courtesy of Puck.

Kurt and Puck learned one thing that night. Never cockblock Blaine if you value your life. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? GO AWAY YOU MOTHERFREAKING COCKBLOCK," Blaine exploded.

"Jeez, calm down. Rachel's the one who sent me up here," Puck defended himself.

Blaine got off of Kurt and stormed out of the room (Rachel style) and downstairs to go and scream at Rachel. Which Kurt and Puck could hear from upstairs – "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU SEND PUCK UPSTAIRS TO INTERRUPT ME AND KURT? BITCH MUCH?"

Kurt and Puck went downstairs to join Blaine and Rachel. "I simply didn't want you to have sex with Kurt while you're drunk," Rachel said.

"Rachel, despite the fact we're drunk, we wouldn't have sex because we just met!" Kurt said. Sex while under the influence of alcohol is SO unromantic.

"I just don't want you to make a stupid mistake!" Rachel said. How dare her younger brother contradict her! She was always right!

"Rachel, I'm not trying to be rude but what Blaine and I do isn't any of your business, so don't try to interfere with my love life!" Kurt was extremely exasperated right now.

Kurt and Blaine walked upstairs, hand in hand, where they fell asleep in Blaine's bed together.

**A.N: Sorry that the update took yeaaars, I only get time to write every few days for not that long because of Twitter being a distraction and homework and stuff. Review pleeeeease! The song used is Scream by Usher (I only really listen to mainstream music). I will try to make updates for this faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I'm honestly trying to speed up my writing. I've planned some more chapters and you may have noticed that I added that it will soon be a future!fic. Next chapter will be start of the future. Oh yeah, sorry about having too much speech, it has to be there to make sense.**

**Disclaimer: Insert comment that says I don't own Glee or the characters. Just my imagination and the plot.**

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

This was the sound of Kurt's pounding headache. _Remind me to never drink again, _he thought. He rolled over. Blaine. Why was he in his best friend's brother's bed with his best friend's brother? Thump. Thump.

A movement in the corner of Kurt's eye made him look at Blaine, who was now sitting up next to Kurt. They looked into each other's eyes. "I'd make a comment about your eyes being beautiful but I think my head is about to fall off," Blaine said sincerely before snorting with laughter.

"OH MY GOD. It _hurts _to laugh. Right, I'm off to get some painkillers and face my friends who will no doubt tease me until I punch someone."

Kurt swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stuffed his feet into his shoes. Blaine did the same, and they walked down to the kitchen together.

Kurt was right in thinking that he would get teased. The first few minutes in the kitchen was torture.

"Well _somebody _got laid."

"But neither has a sex limp!"

"Well maybe it was blowjobs."

"Or maybe 69…"

"Ewwwww that's my brother!"

"Ewwwww that's my step-brother!"

"Shut up! We're both still virgins – well, I am, I don't know about Blaine," Kurt said, massaging his temples. Having your so-called friends yell at you while you were hung-over was not nice.

"I am," Blaine said awkwardly.

Kurt's phone buzzed unexpectedly, making Kurt jump a foot in the air and everyone laugh. They all watched as Kurt read the text. "Shit! I have to go! I was supposed to be at work five minutes ago! Rachel, I'll call you. See you guys!"

Blaine asked what Kurt's job was and got the answer from Rachel; he couldn't help but imagine Kurt in overalls… with grease on them… _Shit! I will not get a boner in front of these people I met yesterday! That would be extremely awkward and mortifying. Think of dead birds… extra homework… Rachel… Done!_

After everyone ate breakfast – well, more like lunch and instead of eating, they nursed cups of black coffee, Blaine decided to go back to bed because hangovers were a new experience and they were NOT good. He slept for an hour, dreaming of Kurt, and woke up starving. He ate pot noodles for lunch (Chinese Chow Mein flavour because that flavour beats ALL) and then went back to bed and stared into space. Well technically he stared at his wall and thought of Kurt. He wondered if Kurt was bullied for being out of the closet. He wondered how much money Kurt spent of clothes every month because clothes like THAT do not come cheap. He wondered how much time Kurt spent of his hair because to get hair THAT good takes time. But mostly he wondered if Kurt would be interested in having a relationship with him because Kurt was perfect and Blaine wanted someone to love him that he loved back. The only problem was that they were graduating soon and seeing as Kurt and Rachel were alike, Kurt was probably going to New York. And Blaine might not.

In fact, where was Blaine going? He had gotten 4 college acceptance letters. Where did he want to go? He had acceptance letters from the LA Music Academy, Ohio State, the Manhattan School of Music and and the University of Michigan. He could go to New York, but he wasn't sure. He was majoring in music theory, so he was obviously going to go to a music college (he had only applied to Ohio State in case he didn't get accepted into other colleges). He didn't want to go to Ohio State because that was his backup plan, and from then on, he was stumped. Michigan sounded good, Manhattan would be good because he'd be near Rachel and of course Kurt and LA sounded glamorous and Blaine secretly wouldn't mind a glamorous life kind of like Reese Witherspoon had in Legally Blonde only Blaine was going to go to music school for education, not to law school get his ex back and he didn't think he was going to make friends with a woman in a nail salon because he didn't intend to get his nails done. So it wasn't really like how Elle Woods lived, but Blaine did like the idea of not having to worry about money and being able to afford the clothes in Vogue.

A knock on the door interrupted Blaine's thoughts. Rachel popped her head round the door and asked if she could come in. "Sure," Blaine said softly.

"You seem miserable," Rachel said.

"I'm not, I'm not as loud as you are and also I'm thinking," Blaine answered.

"About what?" Rachel said quietly (for her).

"College. Kurt. Whether I should go to college in New York and be with you and Kurt or not."

"You really like him, don't you? I totally ship you and him – wait do you love him? I'm happy that you're happy but THAT is too soon."

"Rach, I've known him for like a week. I don't love him, but I really want this to be just a drunken make out session. I want more. If I don't go to New York that would mean a long distance relationship which are difficult and actually I don't even know if he likes me seeing as he didn't say anything about last night this morning. Do you think that he actually likes me? Do you think this is just me pointlessly falling too fast for a boy way out of my reach?" Blaine said vulnerably.

"Absolutely not! The whole time yesterday, before and while we were drunk, he was staring at you. He definitely likes you, and I will text him and pretend I'm clueless and show you that he does!"

Rachel pulled her phone out of her pocket (dresses seem to have pockets nowadays because text-obsessed girls started putting their phones in their bra straps if they didn't have pockets) and tapped out:

**Rachel: **Can I ask you something? Xx

**Kurt:** Sure, what? Xx

**Rachel:** Do you like Blaine as in more than friends? Because I think he likes you that way (not in a creepy way or anything) xx

**Kurt: **First of all, if you tell anyone this, I WILL burn every item of clothing in your wardrobe, which is admittedly less of a pleasure than it used to be because since sophomore year, it has improved but yes, after THAT make out session, I have to like him like that, it's just shame because there are tons of places to go to college and the chances that he is going to one in New York are small. FML. Xx

**Rachel: **I won't tell him, gotta go, I have homework due in for tomorrow that needs to be done xx

She didn't actually have homework because Rachel is the most organised person ever; she made up a story about why she had to go because she needed to talk to Blaine who had been looking over her shoulder the whole time. She didn't feel guilty about saying she wouldn't tell anyone because she never mentioned _showing_ Blaine.

Blaine, by the way, at the moment had a smile on his face so large, Rachel wouldn't be surprised is his face was permanently that way forever from now on. "So," Rachel began, "What are you gonna do? Are you going to New York, or what?"

**A.N: I am sorry that this took ages, I don't find much time to write, but I have planned my story a few chapters ahead. I hope that the next update is sooner because it's the summer holidays and NO SCHOOL WOO and if there isn't an update by the 1****st**** of September, feel free to yell at me over pm or a review. PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO (This is all you have to read, the rest isn't important). Just out of interest, who has been tweeted by which members of the Glee cast? They can be guest stars, cast members or Glee Project members. And Tyler Oakley counts because he is a legend. I've been tweeted twice by Iqbal Theba, retweeted by Abraham Lim, Tyler Oakley favourited two of my tweets and Titus Makin jr. tweeted me. No cast members though :( **


End file.
